


Coal

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lay discovers that Santa only gives coal to naughty people for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coal

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/15/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/14530.html))

It was always entertaining to watch the two youngest Korean members playing video games. They always got so competitive and the insults that would fly back and forth never failed to make anyone watching to fall about laughing. That was why when Jongin and Sehun had announced that they were going to chill out on the play-station for a bit, Yixing immediately jumped onto the sofa to watch them.  
  
It wasn't long before, true to form, insults began to fly through the air gradually becoming more and more ridiculous and silly the longer they played. And what made it even funnier... They were meant to be on the same team.  
  
"Yo, Monkey Legs! It's this way!"  
  
"Shut up, Aardvark Teeth. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"You don't even know what an aardvark is!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
The Chinese dancer was finding it incredibly difficult not to burst out laughing at them. And the gentle shaking of the sofa next to him let him know that Wufan was finding it just as hard to keep his laughter quiet. At least they hadn't started hitting each other. Though judging by the increase in volume, that wouldn't be very far off.  
  
Jongin had just lifted a hand to shove the youngest over when the ever soothing presence of their leader appeared.  
  
"Now kids. Behave yourselves. You know what time of year it is."  
  
Sehun merely rolled his eyes and continued to repeatedly hit a button on the controller as he tried to take down zombies. "We're not five, you know."  
  
"Doesn't mean that Santa won't exchange your Christmas presents for coal if you continue to be naughty." Joonmyun said, an amused chuckle in his voice as he smiled warmly at the two.  
  
"Whatever, Gramps." Jongin muttered, his own eyes focused on the game.  
  
Yixing blinked a little in confusion. "Coal? Will he really do that?" He asked turning wide eyes to Wufan. "Will he? I don't want to get coal!"  
  
The taller merely blinked back at him. "Uh..."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, the young dancer had rolled himself off of the sofa and had sped off calling out for his best friend in fear. "Luhan..."  
  
The remaining occupants of the room all looked at each other in various degrees of confusion and amusement. Yixing sure did have his moments.  
  
***  
  
Luhan was in his room, carefully primping his hair as he got ready to head out to meet Minseok for a not so secret date. It was not so secret because the other members knew about it, but to everyone else that asked like the managers or fans they were just going to hang out. And though they were only going to watch a movie, he still wanted to look his best.  
  
He had just finished delicately arranging his bangs when his door banged open and an almost wailing Yixing threw himself at him.  
  
"Luhan!"  
  
The man in question yelped at the sudden weight but easily caught him in his arms and blinking in confusion he gently began to pat his friends back. "What's wrong 'Xing?"  
  
"We have to stop!" Was the reply he got, and Luhan was even more confused now. What on earth was the unicorn talking about?  
  
"Stop what?" He asked, continuing to awkwardly pat the others back.  
  
"Playing pranks and trolling everyone!" Yixing answered, pulling away to look up at the older with wide frightened eyes.  
  
"Um... Why?" Luhan blinked back. He really wasn't understanding what his friend was saying. Stop playing pranks? Why should they do that? Especially when they had so much fun doing it. Besides... He had come up with a great idea involving Wufan's socks that he really wanted to put into action.  
  
"Because... Santa will just give us coal if we're naughty!"  
  
Oh... Oh yeah... Luhan had forgotten about his friends passion for all things Christmas. It was both adorable and incredibly amusing. And Luhan was unable to wipe the amused smile from his face. "Um, 'Xing..." He started before he was cut off by a sudden gasp.  
  
"I have to go warn Jongdae! He was talking about pranking Chanyeol! I have to stop him!" And in the blink of an eye the younger had ran out of the room again, leaving Luhan behind shaking his head in amusement.  
  
He chuckled to himself as he turned back to the mirror to finish his preparation for his date. Yixing sure did have his moments.


End file.
